Pero no así
by Dahia
Summary: Esperaba ansiosamente verla de nuevo, sin embargo no de esa manera, dándose cuenta del gran error que cometió... SXS - ITACHI


_**Hola hermanitos y hhermanitas del fic!**_

_**Hoy estaba en mi trabajo y escuché esta canción. Mi Inner entró a trabajar y por ello he escrito esto. No he olvidado las demás historias y prometo que daré pronto una actualización. Espero que les guste este song fic y disfruten la canción tanto como yo. la letra es de Leonel García, perteneciente a su canción "pero no así"**_

_**A leer und bis bald!**_

Se encontraba dentro de su gran despacho. El espacio era imponentemente elegante caracterizado por su toque gris con contrastes de blanco y madera, lleno de lujo… como él mismo. Sin embargo esa tarde estaba el ambiente tan sombrío contrarrestando el clima cálido y lleno de sol.

-¡Maldita sea!- con un fuerte coraje enterrado en sus entrañas, aventó todo lo que tenía en la mesa e intentó desquitar toda su ira. Era un idiota, un reverendo y _gran idiota…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cuanto deje pasar me di tiempo para pensar y progresar**_

_**hasta que pensé que ya podía volverla a ver.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

No se sentía merecedor de ella hasta que lograra alcanzar todas sus metas. La dejó sola aún sabiendo que el amor que le profesaba esa mujer carismática y amorosa podría ser destruido. Ni sus lágrimas pudieron detenerle y, con sus ya 30 años, era un hombre que había cumplido todas sus metas, listo para recuperar el amor.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**meses de practicar mirar **__**fotos**__** de ayer y dejarme llevar**_

_**hasta que pensarlo me dejara de doler.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¿Cuándo dejo que el tiempo pasara? Sabía que era una gran distracción el que ella estuviera en su mente y en su alma ante sus metas, pero la extrañaba más que nada en el mundo. ¡Era su gran batería! Y ya sin fuerzas, salió en su búsqueda… sin embargo, _ella _era algo que ya no estaba en sus manos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Me arme de valor para venir aquí**_

_**verla una vez más para luego seguir.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Itachi se dejó caer en su asiento resignado completamente. Nunca en su vida había entendido y experimentado la palabra _perder_ y en esos momentos era lo único que le definió. Fue siempre el orgullo de sus padres y había llevado a la gloria el legado familiar por sí mismo y sin ayuda. Para él nada era imposible… tuvo todo lo que quiso, incluyendo el amor de sus padres y el respeto de toda su familia, bueno, _casi _toda. Era un _perdedor_. El frío y calculador Itachi Uchiha perdió ante el que era su gran rival: su hermano menor _Sasuke_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pero no así**_

_**no con alguien mas**_

_**viendo en su sonrisa como me ha dejado atrás**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Los vio a los dos por _tercera vez _caminando en el parque central de Konoha, estando felizmente de la mano… supo que su hermano jamás había tenido una sonrisa tan franca en toda su existencia y ella… ¡Por Dios! Se veía tan feliz, tan hermosa…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**pero no así**_

_**tan lejos de mi**_

_**se que soy un egoísta**_

_**pero sácame de aquí**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Estaba consciente de que esto fue gracias al caprichoso destino, por el simple hecho de que se encargó de juntarlos sin que él pudiera hacer algo. Sasuke se fue del país a los dieciséis años para terminar la preparatoria y estudiar derecho al tiempo y no fue hasta que, tres semanas antes de hoy, sus padres con un comportamiento extraño cayendo en felicidad, le dieran la noticia de que había regresado a Japón.

_._

_._

_._

_**que no lo voy a resistir.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…_felizmente casado…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hoy tengo que aceptar que al amor no lo puedes engañar jamás**_

_**y vuelve la pregunta, **_

_**¿pude haber hecho algo más?**_

_._

_._

_._

Ella viajo al mismo país que Sasuke para terminar su licenciatura en medicina después de romper su compromiso. ¿Cómo fue posible que esos dos se conocieran? ¡Tenía que saberlo! Sobre todo porque ambos llevaban el mismo apellido, caray. Ella supo que él era su hermano.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**es tiempo de aceptar y sentirme feliz por su felicidad**_

_**pero no lo acepto**_

_**no puedo dejarla atrás.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¿Acaso lo hizo por venganza? ¿Deseaba desquitarse de su abandono?

_No, no lo era._ Ella realmente amó a su hermano menor… ¿pero por qué?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yo hubiera querido hacerla sonreír**_

_**vine para verla y dejarla partir.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cuando regresó de la oficina con la idea de tomar vacaciones e ir a reconquistarla, su madre Mikoto le pidió que le ayudara con la puesta de la mesa ya que su hermano regresaba a _casa_ después de tanto tiempo. Se emocionó demasiado por verle ya que, aunque Sasuke jamás le creyera, era su hermano y le amaba. ¡Tanto lucho para que su familia no le rechazara! Y ahora el segundo heredero Uchiha era un hombre de 27 años completamente triunfador.

-¡Oh Itachi! Estoy tan emocionada- Su madre le comentó con una real sonrisa. Lo que jamás sabrá Sasuke, fue que la verdadera intensión de sus padres fue hacerle fuerte. Sabían que Itachi era el indicado para seguir con todo el legado familiar por su carácter y él mismo lo aceptó dejando cosas de por medio, sin embargo, deseaban que Sasuke viviera una vida tranquila y llena de pequeños triunfos.

-Yo también…-

Sin embargo al encontrar el quinto cubierto, él miró a su madre asombrado.

-Sí, mi amado Itachi, tu hermano no viene solo…- sonrió melancólicamente antes de continuar. -…quiere hacernos partícipes de un evento importante en su vida después de tanto tiempo. Lástima que me perdí su nueva etapa.- Suspiró. –Espero que esta vez nos pueda perdonar y ser realmente una verdadera familia-

-¿De qué me hablas madre?-

-Pues de que tu hermano conoció a una hermosa mujer y se casaron el verano pasado, escondiéndolo a toda la familia-

¡¿Qué? El pobre Itachi casi tira todo lo que tenía en la mano por semejante noticia. ¡Sasuke casado! Pensó que su carácter solo lo llevaría a una soltería llena de sexo. ¡Estaba tan contento por lo que acababa de decir su madre! Sasuke encontró el amor y la felicidad. Qué alegría, en verdad.

_Él esperaba que pronto estuviera en su posición._

-¡No te creo!-

-Te lo juro amor, y al parecer viene a presentarla después de todo este tiempo. Él quiere comenzar de nuevo ya que…- se acercó a su primogénito para abrazarlo. Con lágrimas en los ojos se apoyó en su hombro. -…él dentro de poco sabrá lo que es ser padre y busca eliminar cualquier dolor en su familia-

Así siguieron con los preparativos y, media hora después, le vio entrar junto con su padre. Sin embargo la agonía y el dolor entraron en su ser cuando se topó con esas esmeraldas que le robaron su ser seis años atrás…

_Sakura._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pero no así**_

_**no con alguien más**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡Es su hermano! Itachi sabía que Sasuke le odiaba por tener todo lo que tenía y le quitó sin desearlo… ¡oh dios! Que irónica puede ser la vida. Ahora era él el que envidió por completo a su hermano. Sasuke se había quedado con su amada Sakura…

-Hola Itachi- saludó el menor cuando estuvo a unos cuantos metros de su hermano.

-Cuanto tiempo, _Sasuke_-

Se dieron un fraternal abrazo y llegó el momento más doloroso para el mayor.

-Hermano, padres…- Sasuke tomó la mano de su esposa que no dejó de sonreír en cualquier momento y continuó. -…quiero presentarles a Sakura _Uchiha_, el amor de mi vida- y bajando su mano por ese gran vientre. -…y a su nieto-sobrino, Sanosuke-

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**viendo en su sonrisa como me ha dejado atrás**_

_**pero no así**_

_**tan lejos de mi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo ofrecer? Estaba casada con él… ¡Casada! La cena pasó sin cambios. Mientras que Sasuke llamó la atención de sus padres y de la misma manera Sakura, él simplemente se hundió en sus pensamientos. _Perdedor._ Se rió de sí mismo al darse cuenta que ni siquiera había presentado a su _ex_ ante su familia. ¿Y se decía que la amaba?

Ni siquiera supo cuando terminó la cena.

Los esposos fueron colocados en la antigua recamara de Sasuke, mientras él no pudo ni siquiera subir a su habitación ya que estaba a una puerta de su tormento…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**sé que soy un egoísta**_

_**pero sácame de aquí**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Su vida se derrumbó en solo tres semanas. El trabajo pasó un segundo plano. ¿Quién era él? El hombre que veía en el espejo era otro completamente. Recuperó la poca cordura que le quedaba en el momento en que su asistente Konan entró antes de tocar la puerta.

-¿Está seguro que deseas leer esto?- La eficiente asistente le entregó un folder negro bajo un puchero. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por él? Le dolía verle así tan mal, tan destruido.

-Más que nunca- La tomó rápidamente y sin más, volvió a quedarse solo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**que no lo voy a resistir.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Abrió el expediente y encontró fotos más una redacción estipulando lo solicitado. Leyó con detalle el momento en que Sakura conoció a Sasuke e inclusive fotos exclusivas de la boda. ¡Se veían tan felices! Y era tan puro el sentimiento nacido entre los dos que se dio cuenta del mayor error de su vida.

_La perdió definitivamente._

No solo mostraron esas fotos como ella fue apoyo de su hermano, sino que Sasuke fue lo que él jamás: un verdadero _amor._

Unas gotas comenzaron a caer en el papel que tenía en sus manos. Al darse cuenta, colocó su mano en su mejilla y notó que esa humedad caía de él mismo, reflejando todo el dolor que llevaba su ser. ¿Por qué? Podría luchar con cualquiera, pero con su hermano, _jamás…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pero no así tan lejos de mí**_

_**sé que soy un egoísta**_

_**pero sácame de aquí**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dejó que el tiempo pasara lentamente. Lo que menos quería hacer era regresar a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar y verla. No obstante tenía que retirarse de la oficina ya que sus _hermanos_ viajarían nuevamente a Alemania y tenía que despedirse de ellos.

Como un zombie caminó hacia su coche y se preguntó el cómo llegó a esa mansión tan vacía. Entró imitando a un fantasma y, estando a punto de llegar a su habitación y cambiarse para "celebrar en familia", su camino se desvió inconscientemente al encontrar a la bruja de sus desdichas recargada en el gran balcón del ala oeste.

Sakura vestía un bello vestido de verano con flores rojas y fondo blanco, con zapatillas bajas y su cabello largo sostenido con un simple listón del tono del vestido. Aún embarazada podía notarse tanto su sensualidad.

_Él debió de ser el padre de ese bebé, no Sasuke._

-¿Qué significa todo esto Sakura?- La pregunta salió de lo más dentro de su ser. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la generó en voz alta.

-Itachi…- Su voz era tan melodiosa que él sintió una explosión en su ser. Ella volteó lentamente y de tal manera que Itachi encontró algo que le dejó un vacío mayor en su interior.

-¿Por qué Sakura? No lo entiendo-

-Te hice caso- Ella respondió con melancolía. –Lamento que te enteraras de esta manera mi relación con Sasuke-

-Pero Sakura, yo…- se acercó a ella, sin embargo los mismos pasos que dio, ella los retrocedió. Ya no había ese sentimiento tan hermoso en los ojos esmeralda que tanto amó.

-Itachi, esto pasó sin que yo misma me diera cuenta. Te amaba, en verdad, sin embargo no pude luchar contra ti…-

-¿Luchar? ¿De qué me hablas?-

-Siempre fuiste tan fuerte y me sentía tan orgullosa de que fueras mi hombre, con todos _tus_ triunfos… pero el tiempo me dio a entender que nunca me perteneciste y ahora que te vuelvo a ver, lo confirmo- al notar que él no respondió ante el asombro, continuó. –Ve en lo que te has convertido: un extraordinario empresario lleno de poder, como persistentemente soñaste. Siempre fuiste el mejor de todos, nunca hubo un "imposible" en tu vocabulario… pero eras sólo tú, nunca hubo un "somos los dos". Me lo dejaste claro el día en que me dejaste. Siempre buscaste tu crecimiento personal, ¿y yo qué?-

-Sólo quería ser un mejor hombre para ti-

-No Itachi, buscabas ser un mejor hombre para _ti mismo_. Para mí, ya eras mi mejor hombre.-

Un silencio continuó ante la afirmación. ¿Acaso ella lo amaba sin triunfos y lleno de defectos? Itachi estaba completamente desolado. Agachó la mirada y se sintió completamente _derrotado_.

-Te amo Sakura-

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**que no lo voy a resistir**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ella, ante la confesión tan sorpresiva, se acercó y colocó sus manos en el rostro de él para enfrentarse esa tristeza con una sonrisa melancólica. -Itachi… muchas gracias. Siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón pero yo no…-

-¿Él lo sabe?- la miró y sin moverse, sus negros ojos demostraron su arrepentimiento.

_-Todo, absolutamente todo…-_

-Sakura, el baño está list…- Sasuke entró con un par de batas de baño, deseando llevarse a su amada mujer y encontró que ellos dos estaban juntos y _solos_. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. –Itachi-

-_Mi vida- _Para Itachi no pudo ser más revelador. En el momento en que Sakura escuchó la voz de su hermano, sus ojos brillaron de una manera especial y se separó de él sin titubear bajo una gran sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Sasuke- Con un gran suspiro tenía que remediar las cosas. Los días transcurridos habían provocado que Sasuke y él generaran un vacío aún mayor al existente en su juventud.

-Buenas noches hermano- Tomó a Sakura de los hombros y antes de que se alejara, él besó su frente por respeto a su hermano. –En un momento te alcanzo- el silencio se volvió presente entre los dos cuando quedaron solos. Ninguno dijo nada… simplemente todo estaba dicho…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**que no lo voy a resistir**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Lo siento, Itachi- Sasuke fue el que rompió el momento, ganándose una mirada tan asombrada, tan desconocida para él. –En verdad lo lamento-

-…- Itachi no pudo decir más.

-La conocí en la universidad y no pensé que fue tu expareja hasta que me lo confesó meses después…- Sasuke se notaba realmente nervioso. Supo que había herido a su hermano mayor y de una manera tan fuerte que supo que decir "lo siento" no era suficiente. –Yo… solo intenté ser su sostén y te juro que deseaba que estuviera a tu lado para que fueras feliz pero… pero yo… yo…- Agachó la mirada. ¿Qué explicar? –No me atreví a regresar porque no era digno de ti. Te traicioné y no merezco siquiera tu perdón-

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**que no lo voy a resistir**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Culpabilidad. Eso era lo que estaba en el ambiente. Un sentimiento tan fuerte y destructivo entre dos hermanos. ¡Era imposible! No deseaba eso para su familia, no deseaba para él ni para _el pequeño. _–Sasuke…- Itachi se acercó a su hermano y con una sorprendente tranquilidad, se puso enfrente a él y rompió el tenso momento. -¿La amas?-

Ante semejante pregunta, Sasuke le miró extrañado. –No me mal interpretes Sasu-chan- Itachi sonreía tiernamente. –Creo que la vida ha puesto las cosas en su lugar y no te odio ni mucho menos. Es sólo que yo pensé que… he cometido muchos errores y tú, hermano mío, tomaste la mejor decisión del mundo. Es cierto que amo a Sakura, pero el saberla tuya es tan prohibida como el entrar a tu habitación y agarrar a tu vieja guitarra- sin decir más palabras, Itachi abrazó a un sorprendido Sasuke y cuando recibió la respuesta requerida, limpió asperezas. –Muchas felicidades, hermano, en verdad. Que sigas siendo tan feliz…-

-Gracias…-

_Lo duro sería después._

Después de esos minutos entre hermanos, se prepararon para celebrar esa cena.

_**que no lo voy a resistir.**_

Pasaron cinco años cuando volvió a verlos de otra manera. Le costó mucho trabajo olvidar a Sakura, sin embargo recibió la ayuda que anhelaba su ajetreado corazón y ese día podía decir que era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Estaba esperando ansiosamente a su hermano, a su _hermana_ y tres mocosos sobrinos que deseaba ver nuevamente para entregarles sus respectivos regalos y causarles muchas travesuras.

-¿Estás seguro Itachi que quieres hacerlo?- Esa pregunta completamente femenina le hizo reír fuertemente. ¿Acaso dudaba de su _perfección?_

-Konan, ¿acaso me estás insinuando que yo cometo errores?- se levantó de su cómodo sillón para acercarse a su mujer, que esperaba a su segundo bebé desde hace dos meses.

-No, para nada. Tú eres un ser perfecto- la ironía en sus palabras volvió a causar tremenda carcajada en ese hombre de hierro.

-Aprendo de mis errores mi vida para no cometerlos por segunda vez- la abrazó fuertemente antes de continuar. –Y te recuerdo, que _somos los dos_ los seres más perfectos de este planeta-

-Ah bueno, así sí. Pero tengo que recordarte que nuestra pequeña entra en el club. No la olvides-

-Jamás Konan. Ustedes dos son las mujeres más importantes de mi vida-

Para eso Itachi era un hombre casado y extrañamente orgulloso. Cómo no agradecerle a la vida que su hermano haya encontrado la felicidad y gracias a Sakura, él mismo lo viviera gracias a que abrió los ojos a tiempo para amar a la mujer que siempre estuvo a su lado. ¿quién diría que su eficiente secretaria le amara de tal manera que sufrió con él y le levantó cuando estaba tan caído?

Leonel García, Pero no así.


End file.
